kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Comet
Thank you for agreeing, do you think you could help me do more SSBB related pages.DrNefarious 02:30, April 20, 2012 (UTC) *ThanksDrNefarious 02:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) AR Card Category Shouldn't you delete one of the AR Card categories? We don't need 2... Funandgame 01:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Name: Titan Friend Code: 2020 0537 5131 could you add me? It's tiring having to fight random people! PSi donthave an account. Offering Hearts Pages Could you rename 'Offering Hearts to Palutena" to "Offering Hearts to the Goddess"? And delete "Offering Hearts to Viridi". They should all be one page. Funandgame 23:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Could you delete either Dark Pit (Flying) or Dark Pit (Flying) AR card or combine them, because they are both the same except one is Japanese and the other English. SpiralPegasusLW105LF 21:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Done All my pages have been copied to the Fanon Wiki. You can delete my pages now. Taylor Gorrell 17:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion I propose to merge all the Aurum pages into one single page. They are all under the same command. AnimalKirby 01:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) The articles have been merged into the Aurum Hive page for space. A small description and link has been added onto Aurum. AnimalKirby 01:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I have added the Aurum Hive (chapter) information in the Aurum Hive page. Is this ok? Sejiuce 7:41, April 29, 2012 ok, thanks. Sejiuce 10:08, April 29, 2012 Oh, and I currently working on the idols and I found that they isn't a wish seed idol. Sejiuce 10:09, April 29, 2012 there isnt one altogether. I currently going through my idols. Ok, I understand. Sejiuce 6:31, April 30, 2012 Become my friend? I idolize you (at least on this wiki) and want to become your 3ds friend. So how 'bout it? Also if your best weapon/the one you use most is way or a lot stronger than this 332, go easy on me! FC-3437-3688-3034 Thx Kindmanxyz 18:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Administration Request Hey, do you think I could become an Admin, if I meet the requirements(or don't) just say. *I'm ABLE to come on every day there's school, unless I leave early *I do my best to fix or add to pages *I beat Kid Icarus Uprising, and 3d Classics Kid Icarus (If that has to do with it) So, what do ya' think, and if no tell me what requirements I'm missing and I'll fix that right up as well as I can! Well, see, wait, talk, wait, I mean Internet Chat with ya' later Kindmanxyz 18:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I see you just edited my page about Dark Pit's Staff a few minutes ago. Thank you for viewing it Did you like it? : D Also, want to be 3ds Friends? Here's my friend code: 5327-0995-8252 Pit12 21:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Pit12. Hades, Well, I always thought it was farely fast getting friends, but if you typed in my name on here, it didn't show up because my name are different. My name on my 3ds is colin all lowercase. Pit12 21:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Pit12 did you add me yet? I added you. Pit12 22:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Pit12 well this is weird, I'll see if it added you in the Morning. Pit12 22:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Pit12 Return Friend return the wiki you need 01:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki Hello, since it seems like the admins/bureaucrats of this wiki seem to be pretty inactive and/or busy, I was wondering if it was OK that I get promoted to help out more on this wiki. I was recently recommeded by someone to try adopting this wiki, so I went ahead and sent a request, and one of the suggestions I got was to notify you and observe your opinion. You can read my most recent blog post for further details (although there really isn't much else to say). Thank you for your time. Hero King Marth (talk) 04:31, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. I found your wiki about Kid Icarus uprising and I have 2 pit (rally cry) diamond wing AR cards. I don't need them so I'm wondering if I can make anyone happy with them... template Hi. I was looking at the Uprising page, & that text was impossible to read. Dark blue on brown. Could I edit the template & change it to make it more visible? ForcesOfNature (talk) 00:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC)